Remember
by Mikesch10
Summary: Ich kann dich hassen. Ich kann dich verfluchen. Ich kann dich ignorieren. Aber ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Egal wie, du bist immer präsent, bist immer da, beherrscht mein Denken, egal, ob ich mich nach dir sehne, oder dich auf den Mond wünsche. Ich hasse dich, Lily. Und ich werde dich immer hassen. Aber vergessen, vergessen werde ich dich nicht.


_Warum lauf ich Nachts ohne Ziel  
durch all die fremden Straßen  
und will 'ne Geschichte erzähl´n,  
die nie zu Ende geht?  
Warum wart ich tags auf den Regen,  
auf die große Flut?_

_Kalt._

_Eiskalte Luft streift mein Gesicht._

_Eiskristalle bilden sich auf meiner Nase, von der du so oft behauptet hast, sie würde aussehen wie Pinochios. Früher habe ich gelacht, um meinen Ärger zu verschleiern, heute rede ich nicht mehr mit dir._

_Lily?_

_Kennst du mich noch? Ich bin die verbitterte große Muggelschwester, die auf deinen Zauberstab neidisch ist. Ich würde ihn so gerne einmal halten, aber du wirst es mir nicht mehr erlauben. Nicht nach dem, was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe._

_Ich hasse dich, wusstest du das? Ich hasse dich, weil du immer diejenige warst, auf die unsere Eltern so unglaublich stolz waren. Weil du immer das perfekte Kind warst. Ohne Fehler, ohne Makel._

_Ich hasse dich, Lily. Für alles._

_Gemächlich setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, lasse mich von der Menschenmenge vorantreiben, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel zu haben. Immer, wenn ich eine Frau mit roten Haaren sehe, gibt es einen Stich in mein Herz. In mein gebrochenes Herz._

_Du hast mein Herz in tausend Splitter gebrochen, weißt du das? Du hast mir so unendlich wehgetan. Mit jedem Wort, das du an deiner Hochzeit von dir gegeben hast. Mit dem leisen, erstickten „Ja", mit dem du deine Verbindung zu James Potter bestätigt hast. Mit deinem glücklichen Strahlen, als du mich angesehen hast. Mit deinem Versprechen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen._

_Ich liebe dich, Lily._

_Aber ich hasse dich trotzdem. Und ich warte. Ich warte Tag für Tag darauf, dass du dich entschuldigst, dass du mich in jeder Stunde, jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde mehr verletzt. Ich fange an, dich aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen, Schwester. Bitte, komm nachhause, ich will dich nur noch einmal sehen._

_Nur einmal._

_Sind Welten, die uns trennen.  
Nichts ist ewig.  
Hab deine Stimme fast gelöscht.  
Es ist soweit._

_Aber du kommst nicht. Du wirst nicht kommen, denn wir haben uns zerstritten. Wir haben gestritten, weil wir in verschiedenen Welten leben. Ich wäre gerne in deiner Welt, würde gerne zaubern können und die Winkelgasse sehen. Doch du hast mich nicht mitgenommen._

_Nicht ein einziges Mal hast du mich mitgenommen._

_Lily?_

_Wer ist das? Ich weiß es nicht, weiß nicht mehr, wie deine Stimme klingt, wie du lachst, springst, tanzt und mich strahlend ansiehst, habe vergessen, wie dein Gesicht aussah, nur eines kann ich nicht vergessen._

_Deine Augen._

_Deine wunderschönen, mandelförmigen grünen Augen._

_Deine ausdrucksstarken Augen, die ich so sehr liebe. Nein, ich liebe sie nicht mehr._

_Diese Zeiten sind vorbei._

_Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse deine großen, klaren Augen, die mich früher anstrahlten und glücklich machten. Heute würde ich dir die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen._

_Wenn du da wärst._

_Wenn du jemals klingeln würdest._

_Wenn du dich blicken lassen würdest._

_Wenn du dich erinnern würdest._

_Doch du tust es nicht._

_Denn du hast mich vergessen, verdrängt, aus deinem Leben verbannt, die Erinnerungen gelöscht._

_Denn es ist vorbei._

_Wir sind keine Schwestern mehr._

_Nicht einmal Bekannte._

_Du hasst mich, ich hasse dich._

_Denn ich hab dich nie gehalt´n.  
Ich hab dich nie vermisst.  
Ich weiß nicht wer du warst, nicht wer du bist.  
Ich kenn nicht mal deinen Namen.  
Ich hab dich nie geliebt.  
Ich hab nur grad vergessen zu vergessen,  
dass es dich gibt._

_Ich habe dich nie geliebt, Lily, niemals. Nicht einmal, als wir noch Kinder waren. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wer du bist._

_Ich kenne keine Lily Potter, dieser Name existiert für mich nicht, ebensowenig die Trägerin dieses Namens. Eine schöne junge Frau mit langem, wallend rotem Haar und grünen Augen. Sofort schießen mir die Tränen in die Augen._

_Ich will dich vergessen, wie du mich vergessen hast. Ich will dich aus meinem Leben verbannen und nie wieder erwähnen, Lily. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ob ich deine Augen löschen kann._

_Ich kann dich hassen._

_Ich kann dich verfluchen._

_Ich kann dich ignorieren._

_Aber ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Egal wie, du bist immer präsent, bist immer da, beherrscht mein Denken, egal, ob ich mich nach dir sehne, oder dich auf den Mond wünsche. Ich hasse dich, Lily._

_Und ich werde dich immer hassen._

_Aber vergessen, vergessen werde ich dich nicht._

_Dass es dich gibt._

Lily Potter schaute entgeistert auf das Blatt Papier, das vor ihr lag. Auf die Buchstaben, die sich in ihre Seele brannten, die ihr so unendlich viel Schmerzen bereiteten. Ihre feingliedrigen Finger strichen über das fast schon vergilbte Blatt Papier, das zuvor mit der Muggelpost gekommen war.

Jedes Wort erinnerte die schöne junge Frau an ihre ältere Schwester, die sie einst so sehr geliebt hatte. Die sie bewundert hatte. Der sie zeigen wollte, dass sie auch normal sein konnte, wenn sie wollte.

„Dummkopf." Ein leises Wort, das kaum ihre vollen Lippen verließ. Rote Locken fielen vor ihre blitzenden grünen Augen, in denen Trauer und Schmerz standen.

„Als ob ich dich vergessen könnte…" Zitternd faltete sie den Brief zusammen, legte ihn beiseite. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre blassen Hände und starrte auf den Tisch. „Als ob ich dich jemals vergessen könnte, Tunia…"

__°#~*+*~#°__

_Denn ich hab dich nie gehalt´n.  
Ich hab dich nie vermisst.  
Ich weiß nicht wer du warst, nicht wer du bist.  
Ich kenn nicht mal deinen Namen.  
Ich hab dich nie geliebt.  
Ich hab nur grad vergessen zu vergessen,  
dass es dich gibt._


End file.
